democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud 9
Cloud 9 (C9) is a major political party in ''Democraciv: Mark 5'''' (Mk5). It was founded and is currently led by 141135. Self-described as Epicurean, C9 seeks to maximize the material pleasure of Norway's people and minimize suffering. C9 currently features prominently in Norwegian politics, having won the position of High King in the first elections. Membership and Size C9 is one of Mk5's larger parties. This is due in part to its allowance of membership in other parties, as well its formation by well known veteran players. The official size of this party, as reported on the Mk5 Discord server, is 8 members, but this may not accurately reflect their total, due the server's inability to quantify those with dual-memberships. 5 of these members currently hold elected positions in government. Platform C9 seeks cultural development as the means to maximizing pleasure. To this end, it is a major supporter of the arts and creative efforts. It wants heavy focus on building near attractive tiles, such as those with luxury resources or Natural Wonders. Within cities, it wants attention given to constructing World Wonders. Because wars result in death and loss, C9 is mostly pacifist and does not favor armed conflict. Instead, it prefers to seek friendly relations with other civilizations. Seeing nature as connected to human well-being, it also supports policy to keep the environment clean and healthy. As the game grows and new states are formed, C9 will seek to keep the federal government limited in its scope and allow states to act freely, making the party anti-federalist in nature. Their long-term goals are to achieve a Cultural Victory primarily and a Diplomatic Victory secondarily. Motto “If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.” - J.R.R. Tolkien History C9 formed in mid-February 2019, under the leadership of 141135. It steadily grew and established relationships with the other parties. First Term '''Elections' In the first elections, it ran joint tickets with the People's Exploration Party (PEP) and the Grand Pirate Party (GPP). This won C9 two seats in the State Assembly (SA). It also won it two in the National Assembly (NA), with one of those shared by MNA Tiberius, who holds dual-membership in C9 and the GPP. The party also ran MasenkoEX as their candidate for High King, with Sínan Bøntæ being the candidate for Heir from the GPP. While the election for the monarchy was decided by a process known as Instant Runoff Voting, this almost proved irrelevant, as the combined C9-GPP ticket dominated the race with 49.3% of the vote in the four-way contest of the first round, allowing an easy majority to be won in the second round. Because the Heir presides over the NA and breaks any tied votes, this gave the C9-GPP alliance an effective majority in the upper house of the Storting. Governance C9's friends in the SA have won the race for Skald, with Juuz winning the seat unanimously. No bills or laws have yet been passed, nor any appointments made. High King Masenko has indicated his willingness to wait for instructions by the Storting before proceeding with a session. Whether or not C9's coordination with the seafaring parties in the election will materialize into cooperation on policy remains to be seen.